Desafiando al Destino por Amor
by Julie Beckett
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que el amor entre Dioses estaba prohibido? Horrible el resumen! Mejor léanlo. Desde ya pedimos disculpa por algún error de narración etc. Enjoy! Nuestros Twitters @juuly1992 & @maldadina
1. Dioses

**Diclaimer: Los Personajes de MK no nos pertenecen, solo los tomamos prestados para dejar fluir nuestra imaginación. Solo por diversión. **

**Nota de Autor: **

**Hola cómo están? Acá les traigo un fanfiction de Mortal Kombat. Es un Raiden x Cetrion. con una amiga de twitter los shippeamos y como no encontramos algún fanfic de ellos decidimos hacer uno nosotras. Esperemos que les guste.**

**Si nos quieren seguir en twitter nuestros Users son: @juuly1992 y @maldadina **

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

El deseo de Kronika/ la madre del tiempo había sido claro "La nueva era" no necesitaba del Dios del trueno, un Dios que había logrado según los ojos de la madre que el orden de la vida de cada guerrero se viera completamente modificada.

Una Era donde cada quien tuviera la elección de su destino, y por supuesto sin el molesto problema que El Dios antiguo del trueno significaba para los planes de la madre del tiempo; aquí, es donde su adorada hija Cetrion entraba, la Diosa antigua del equilibrio, la luz y la virtud en carne.

Y como hija dócil, y que deseaba ver a su madre feliz llevo a cabo los planes de la madre; con su ayuda tomo los cielos en nombre de su madre "la creadora y destructora" asesinando sin pena a cada uno de ellos. Porque si bien los Dioses no podían morir por manos mortales, por las manos de otros Dioses sí.

—Es demasiado tarde. —A los pocos minutos el Dios del trueno llego al aposento de los Dioses.

Él sabía lo que había ocurrido la tristeza inundaba el corazón del Dios.

Los Dioses estaban muertos.

Pero el Dios no estaba solo, descendiendo la Diosa de la virtud se acercó a él.

—Culpate a ti mismo por la muerte de los Dioses, Raiden...

—Cetrion, cómo pudiste traicionarlos así?

—No es traicion Raiden.. solo sigo la voluntad de mi Madre.. acuérdate que tu oscuridad causó esto.

—Me culpas por cortar la cabeza de Shinnok? Sabes que mi oscuridad fue provocada por culpa de el. Cetrion tienes que entender que lo que quiere hacer Kronika no está bien... eres la diosa de la Luz deberías estar a favor de la tierra.

—Mi madre dice que en la nueva era ya no harás falta Dios del Trueno.

Raiden sonrió entre dientes, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de quien una vez juró hacer el bien, y a su vez aseguró amar al Dios del trueno.

—Tu no eres capaz de jugar sucio Cetrion, esas palabras son de tu madre. Deja de querer hacer la voluntad de ella y únete conmigo a hacer lo correcto.

—Lo dice quien se corrompió una vez y mato a mi hermano.

—Era necesario que mataras a Fujin también? Creo que estamos a mano.

—Que quieres decir con eso? .- pregunto la Diosa sorprendida.—El destino de Fujin era hasta ahí, tu mismo lo dijiste Raiden.. hay destinos peores que la muerte.

—No tengo resentimientos Cetrion, solo quiero el bien de los reinos. ayúdame a detener a tu madre.

—No puedo hacer eso Raiden.- dijo la Diosa de la virtud acercándose al Dios del Trueno y apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.—mi madre no me dejara con vida.

—Yo te protegeré Cetrion, tu sabes que siempre lo haré.-el dios acaricio la mano de la diosa.

La Diosa observó al Dios de trueno con esos tormentosos ojos. Él la conocía mejor que nadie.

—No puedo...—Cerro los ojos.

—¿Por qué desconfias de mi?

—No desconfío, Raiden, tus acciones son lo que desencadenaron haciendo que el equilibrio de mi madre se rompiera. Sin ti mi madre seguiría moviendo las arenas y...

El Dios del Trueno la interrumpió. Cansado de oír la voz de Kronika en la Diosa de la virtud.

—Shinnok todavía estaría vivo, ¿Crees realmente que lo que tu madre hace esta bien? —El Dios acarició la mano de la Diosa con cariño, arriesgándose hasta tomarla de la quijada.

—Cetrion, mírame a los ojos y dime que como Diosa de la virtud tu interior te dice que todo esto esta bien y prometo dejarte en paz.

La diosa se encontraba confundida las palabras de su antiguo amante acababan de despertarla de su letargo, en el cual su propia Madre Kronika la había encerrado.

—Tu sabes que pienso.. si me conoces mejor que mi madre.. pero por favor Raiden no puedo ir en contra de ella. Nos matará a los dos.-suspiró profundamente y bajo la cabeza.

—Y te dije que te protegeré.. puedes refugiarte en mi templo... tu madre no lo descubrirá.

—Madre no es estupida.. ella sabe de nuestro pasado, y sabrá que estoy contigo.. ella lo sabe Raiden.. sabe de lo nuestro.-tomo la cara del dios del trueno entre sus manos y busco su mirada.

—Ella ya se imaginó que tendríamos esta charla.. me matará.. no le importará perder otro hijo.. y eso me duele pero de todas maneras si voy en contra de ella será peor.

—Estarás de acuerdo con que me haga desaparecer?.-el Dios no quería darse por vencido, sabía que en la Diosa había más Luz que oscuridad.

—Madre sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con eso.. pero a ella no le importa, nunca le gusto que yo me enamorara de ti.-La diosa cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente sobre el pecho del dios del trueno, este la envolvió en sus brazos y besó su cabeza.

—Ya encontraremos la manera de vencerla, pero tienes que confiar en mí y ven conmigo.. yo no permitiré que te haga daño. Aún te sigo amando y no soportaría perderte a ti también.

En los brazos del Dios, la Diosa se sentía a salvo, pero temerosa todavia

—Nunca deje de amarte, Raiden —Confeso la Diosa, alzando la vista para verlo, su mano izquierda acarició su mejilla —Pero no tienes idea del poder de mi madre...yo solo soy un peón en su juego, no le temblara el pulso si debe asesinar a su propia hija...

—¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Raiden te lo suplicó...

—No quieres perderme, y tampoco quiero perderte, dejame salvarte del destino que no has pedido, Cetrion juntos podremos combatir a tu madre, te protegere en el templo.

—Quiero...

Antes de que terminará la oración, el Dios del trueno la tomo de la mano y teletransportandose por un rayo, se la llevo junto a él.

—No deberíamos estar aquí, Raiden...madre seguramente ya sabe sobre esto, ella nos asesinara, a ambos y no podré hacer nada.

La Diosa no podía creer que estaba en el templo del Dios del Trueno, mas precisamente en su habitación lugar que la Diosa de la virtud conocía perfectamente.

—Tu madre no puede invadir mi lugar sagrado.-dijo el dios acariciando la mejilla de su amor prohibido.—cuanto tiempo nos escondimos acá.. siempre fue nuestro lugar secreto.

Cetrion miro al Dios dulcemente, no podía negarlo ella nunca dejó de amarlo y su madre lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que Lord Raiden era una amenaza para la nueva era no solo por ser el protector de la tierra sino también por ser el amante de su hija. La diosa de la virtud recordaba muy bien cuando su madre Kronika y su hermano Shinnok descubrieron que el tiempo que ella desaparecía era porque se encontraba en los aposentos del Protector de la tierra, cosa cual su progenitora estaba rotundamente en desacuerdo y se lo había prohibido. Mientras el dios del trueno comenzaba a brindarle caricias descendiendo de sus mejillas hacia su cuello, la diosa de la Luz y la virtud fue sucumbida en sus recuerdos.

Recordó cuando su hermano la descubrió saliendo del templo de su amante. y la amenazo que si no terminaba la relación la delataría con su madre, esa fue la primera vez que Cetrion mintió por amor. Siempre adoro a su familia, nunca pensó que ella sentiría lo mismo que los mortales, ese fuerte sentimiento y ese deseo que solo la hacía sentir el Dios del Trueno. Para cuando la Diosa pensó que su relación con Lord Raiden seguía siendo secreta, y que podrían seguir teniendo sus encuentros amorosos en el templo del mencionado, su madre la Titán del tiempo le hizo saber que la mentira tenía pata corta, amenazo a Cetrion que sino terminaba la relación mataría al Dios y como la Diosa de la luz era más dócil que su hermano Shinnok, entonces hizo caso a su madre y culminó la única relación que tuvo sentido en su vida.

Otra caricia de Raiden pero esta vez más íntima hizo que volviera de su letargo.

—No, no podemos.-dijo la diosa apartando las manos del Dios de su cintura.— Raiden detente.. no podemos.-insistió una vez más.

—Te he echado mucho de menos Cetrion.. tienes que confiar en mi.. yo te protegeré.- el Dios tomo su delicado rostro y acercó sus labios a los de la diosa, uniéndose en un apasionado beso.

Los ojos de la Diosa contemplaron al Dios del trueno con serenidad y dulzura, dulzura indudable en su mirar esmeralda. La Diosa no salía de su sorpresa, se hallaba con su gran amor, en su templo, su lugar sagrado, su lugar especial, suyo y solo suyo.

—Por los Dioses, Raiden nosotros no...no deberíamos...

Pero era tarde, una vez más la Diosa de la virtud había caído en los encantos del Dios.

Las manos de la Diosa tomaron el rostro del Dios con dulzura, dándole a entender que a pesar de que sus palabras se resistían, sus acciones y deseos realmente lo deseaban, lo deseaban como la primera vez. El Dios afianzó su agarre alrededor de la cintura femenina, mientras sus labios se deslizaban en los labios y más tarde y cuando menos se lo espero sobre la piel del cuello de la Diosa.

—Mentiria si no lo dijera, pero lo digo, Raiden, te amo...te amo.

Y era cierto, la primera vez que la Diosa se entregó al Dios experimento lo que los mortales llamaban amor, llamaban sentimientos y sobre todo placer, fue placentero sin duda entregarse a él la primera vez, hasta fue placentero desobedecer la orden de su madre, y está vez no sería distinta, Shinnok estaba muerto y como el Dios lo había dicho, Kronika su madre no podía irrumpir.

Ambos continuaron, sin vergüenza o miedo a expresar lo que el uno por el otro sentía, besos, caricias, murmuros, y más caricias.

—Mi corazón siempre supo que la luz en ti jamás desapareció, ni si quiera cuando tu madre nos separó...

La Diosa río y el Dios deslizó sus manos hasta alcanzar los muslos de la Diosa. La situación cada vez comenzaba a calentarse y ambos sabían que una vez que empezarán no habría vuelta atrás.

Unos segundos después el Dios del Trueno comenzó a despojar de su ropa a la Diosa de la virtud, quien dejó que el Dios lo hiciera a su manera. Ya estaba, no había vuelta atrás comenzaron a amarse apasionadamente como la primera vez.

Horas más tardes, ambos se encontraban entrelazados entre las sábanas de la cama del Dios del trueno.

—Mira si tu madre nos viera.-dijo el dios sonriendo.

—Creo que ella ya lo sabe, no precisa vernos.-dijo la diosa sonriendo.-supongo que debe querer matarme por débil.

—Sentir amor no es debilidad Cetrion, Nos amamos desde hace décadas.. y tu madre nunca me acepto por ser el protector de la tierra... nunca deseo que su hija terminara en mis brazos.-se enderezó un poco de la cama para mirar a la diosa a los ojos, y volver a besarla, ella correspondió con la misma pasión.

—deberíamos reunirnos con tus guerreros mi amor.. idear un plan.. como vamos a detener a mi madre?.-pregunto la diosa recuperando el aliento.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá.. por lo pronto debería llamar a Johnny.. tu quédate aquí, sabes que estás segura aquí.

—quiero ir contigo.-dijo la diosa sentándose en la cama, mientras sostenía las sábanas sobre su pecho.

El Dios del trueno se dispuso a levantarse, mientras se vestía ignoró lo que la diosa le dijo y saco su intercomunicador para llamar al Actor.

—Solo quédate aquí, yo no me voy a ir .. acá por el momento estamos mas seguros.

— Décadas atrás también dijiste eso y me dejaste, sola y a voluntad de mi madre...

El Dios volvió sobre sus pasos, dejando de lado el intercomunicador, tomando asiento al lado de la Diosa. Él sentía en ella preocupación.

— La tierra corría peligro, mis guerreros corrían gran peligro, en esta oportunidad no es distinto, Cetrion.

— Escúchame, Raiden...

— No, escúchame tu, Cetrion. Si tu madre te encuentra te alejará de mi, una vez más hasta quien sabe cuantas décadas, no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

— Tu no estas dispuesto a correr ese riesgo y yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar que te asesine porque es lo que hará, no lo dudes.

Él suspiro, ella cubierta por las sábanas se acercó y lo jaló hacia ella.

— No lo dudo, estoy muy consiente de lo que esto significa y correría ese riesgo una y otra vez.

— Mi madre lo sabe.

— Tu madre lo sabe — Repitió, buscando los labios de la Diosa para unirlos a los propios. —Sé bien que me perdonarás.

— ¿Raiden?

Pero ni tan pronto los labios del Dios se separaron de los de la Diosa, un reflejo y el estruendo del rayo se llevó al Dios del trueno lejos, lejos de su amada y de sus aposentos.

— Querida, Cetrion...

Esa voz era imposible de ignorar o de no reconocer, la Diosa se sacudió en las sábanas, temerosa.

— ¿Madre?

—Me has desobedecido una vez más.. mi dulce hija siempre dejándose dominar. Ahora estoy pensando ¿porque creí que está vez sería diferente?

—Madre no puedes entrar aquí.

—Porque confíe en mi hija? La cual se deja dominar por los encantos de ese viejo Dios del Trueno... me has traicionado una vez más Cetrion.. y esta vez ambos pagarán un alto precio por ir en contra de mi.

—Noo madre! Deja a Raiden fuera de esto.

—¡Tonta! eres tonta y débil!! Mi plan va a funcionar mejor cuando borre a Raiden de la faz de los reinos.

La Diosa de la virtud quedó en silencio, si bien su madre no podía entrar al templo, podía seguir atemorizándola desde arriba.

—Madre?.-llamo una vez más temerosa la Diosa.

Su madre se había retirado al fin, pero había asegurado que se iba a vengar. Cetrion se levantó rápido de la cama del Dios, agarro su ropa para luego salir en busca del Lord Raiden.

Necesitaba encontrarlo y advertirle de la venganza que su madre prometió cumplir. No podía dejar que Kronika los alejara una vez más y menos si esta vez sería para siempre.

Tan pronto como la Diosa salio de los aposentos y más tarde el templo sagrado del Dios, se dispuso a buscarlo, había un lazo psíquico que los unía más allá de sus almas que habían pasado décadas separadas por lo cual no fue difícil encontrarlo.

A pesar de que conocía las advertencias de su madre y de lo indefensa que estaba sin la protección del templo del Dios y del mismo no le interesaba, solo le interesaba encontrarlo y advertirle de las amenazas de su madre.

—¡Raiden! —La voz de la Diosa se escuchó a lo lejos, finalmente lo había encontrado.

Y aunque el Dios estaba bastante ocupado con sus guerreros destacando a Liu Kang y Johnny Cage, pronto volvió a ella con cierta alegría pero conservando las apariencias frente a los guerreros.

Los comentarios de Johnny Cage no se hicieron esperar, El Dios lo ignoro al igual que la Diosa.

—Pensé haberte dicho que no vinieras, Cetrion...

—Algo ocurrió, am-...Raiden, mi madre...

—Tu madre que, Cetrion...

—Mi madre hablo conmigo, Raiden

—¿Qué? Es imposible que ella...

—No, no me malinterpretes, Raiden...ella no irrumpió en nuestro lugar especial...

La Diosa sonrió, el vivido recuerdo seguía en ella, en su piel, era parte de ella.

La Diosa prosiguió hablando —Hablo conmigo, como las plegarias de los mortales...me advirtió que no tolerará nada de esto, me insulto y juro que lograría lo que tanto prometió, eliminarte de esta era...pero...

No pudo contenerse, su mano término en la mejilla del Dios.

—No lo permitiré, debemos irnos, debo protegerte.

**Continuará**


	2. Dos Dioses Enamorados

**Holisss como están?? esperamos que a los shippers de RaidenxCetrion les guste!! Nosotras estamos complacidas en escribir esta historia!! Pedimos disculpas anticipadas por algún error de narración o ortografía.. sin más que decir!! Enjoy!! **

**Saludos (: **

** \- - - - - - - -**

Mientras los Dioses seguían en su mundo, murmurando entre si, los guerreros de Raiden se miraban el uno a otro. Hasta que Johnny Cage no pudo no acotar una vez más uno de sus comentarios.

—Liu Kang, me parece a mi o hay guerra entre los Dioses, tu seguro sabes los secretos del Lord Raiden.-

—Johnny deja que resuelvan su guerra de Dioses entre ellos.. aunque creo que ya se sacaron esa tensión.-dijo el asiático mirando al actor y sonriendo.—Debemos preocuparnos por lo de Kronika, ella está convencida en destruir el mundo en que vivimos y hacer su nueva era.

Los Dioses enamorados se miraron una vez más a los ojos, prometiéndose volver a repetir lo de hace unas horas, y asegurándose entre sí que debían protegerse mutuamente de la Madre de la Diosa de la Virtud.

—No tienes que preocuparte Cetrion, juntos somos más fuertes, tu madre deberá rendirse.. y dejarnos en paz! No permitiré que vuelva a separarnos, lo prometo!.-dijo el Dios acariciando el bello rostro de la Diosa.

No podían contenerse, ya no podían ocultarse el amor que sentían el uno por el otro cada vez era más fuerte, y difícil de ocultar de las miradas de los mortales.

Así que ambos se besaron apasionante, a pesar de los ojos curiosos alrededor de ellos mirando la escena, pero eso ya no importaba, no importaba nisiquiera que en algún lugar, Kronika; la madre del tiempo se encontrará observandolos.

No estaban dispuestos a esconderlo más, pero sabía que no debían arriesgarse a tanto.

—Raiden, confío en ti sé que hablas con la verdad, y si me dices que resolveremos esto juntos, así lo creo.

El Dios acarició una de las mejillas de la Diosa, incapaz de no hacerlo, sonrió.

—Tu madre está reclutando nuevamente a los guerreros, con promesas falsas de un mejor mañana, les ofrece una vida diferente a la que ahora poseen.

—Debo interferir, Raiden.

—No, nisiquiera aunque la situación lo amerite te dejare ir ahí, y si planeas ir, iré contigo.

—Perdóname, lo sé...juntos somos más fuertes.

Con un caminar bromista Johnny se acercó a los Dioses, a pesar de que Liu Kang le advirtió no se entrometiera.

—Chicos, no quiero cortar el momento de pasión entre ustedes pero podría alguien decirme ¿Por qué el cielo esta rojo?

**C O N T I N U A R A**


End file.
